Los Nueve Mundos
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Cuando un joven decide que ya ha sido tiempo, la mente viaja junto al alma; se unirán en un nuevo mundo donde sólo las fantasías existen , por nueve cristales, nueve mundos, morada de nueve dioses. La organización de los siete buscará a su octavo miembro, con tal de abrir las puertas del Tártaro, donde esperan los titanes por ser libres nuevamente. Equilibrio y Caos lo es todo.


**Los Nueve Mundos.**

**Capitulo I**

_Helheim_

Era uno de las nueve dimensiones conectadas por el árbol de la vida; el mundo que sobrevive con la energía de todos los seres vivos, en otras palabras, la energía vital de sus habitantes al morir es destinada a una de las tres grandes cámaras, conectadas a los niveles que componen el reino: _Tártaros, Estigia y los Campos Elíseos._ El primero es el más profundo, inalcanzable e inaccesible; como una prisión para los seres más peligrosos de todos los tiempos, un lugar donde se aíslan a los peores criminales, un infierno en vida. Estigia servía como una gran procesadora, donde las fuentes energéticas iban y venían, habitado por casi todo el pueblo de este mundo. Finalmente el nivel más alto, paraíso terrenal donde la violencia y la guerra no son más que un mito; la zona habitada por quien le da vida y existencia a los tres reinos que conforman _Helheim_; quien es ángel, dios, hombre y demonio.

El rey inmortal, el dios supremo y el hombre completo.

* * *

He vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria, custodiando mi mundo y vigilando la prisión de Tártaros.

Desde la primera gran guerra, mi misión fue ser el guardián de la puerta de los infiernos; he vigilado a los titanes desde que fueron derrotados, quizá por eso no he logrado ver a los demás. De hecho, son muy pocos los que se me permiten ver y pocos los que pueden acceder a los Campos Elíseos; hasta ahora mi hermano, Prometeo y Artemisa han sido los únicos que han podido venir a visitarme.

Aunque esos nombres son sólo formalismos, con la utilidad de ocultar nuestros verdaderos nombres.

En los nueve mundos es ley que si alguien conoce tu nombre, tiene pleno poder sobre ti.

Pero estoy divagando, lo importante aquí es que muy pocos seres son capaces de acceder a los Campos Elíseos; por lo cual me sorprendí cuando encontré a una tenebrosa figura pasearse por el paraíso, el cual mi hermano hizo para mi.

No distinguía su rostro, su figura era cubierta totalmente por una capucha negra; su interior invitaba a la muerte misma, un ser retorcido pude apreciar al poder ver su alma, orgullosamente mi don sobre los otros. El otro ser no pareció inmutarse cuando vi su sucia alma, incluso parecía algo divertido; se acercó unos pasos a mí, más no avanzó mucho, después vi como hizo una reverencia ante mi presencia, en señal de respeto.

"_No titubeaste, digno del ser que gobierna en uno de los nueve mundos" _dijo a manera de elogió.

Entonces fue cuando lo miré con superioridad.

"Gusano insolente, tu apenas rosaste la capa del señor del Inframundo" no pude evitar mirar desconfiado de todas formas.

"Pero debo preguntarte, ¿Cómo lograste tomar acceso a los Campos Elíseos?"

La figura siniestra emitió una risa de escalofríos.

"_Mi señor Hades, es una habilidad natural cuando se ha nacido del mismo árbol de la vida" _

Fue una especie de burla que no me agradó en lo absoluto.

Me inquietaba ver que alguien se autoproclamara descendiente del árbol de la vida.

"Yggdrasil" dije para mí.

"¿Quién eres?¿Cuál es tu propósito?" le pregunte sin rodeos.

Fue cuando el se quito la capucha del frente, permitiéndome apreciar su rostro en todo el tiempo en el que había iniciado la conversación.

"_Puedes llamarme como Moloch, vengo en parte de la Orden Oscura para proponerte un trato" __  
_

Sus ojos como su cabello eran negros, la mirada que penetraba a través de la mía; intentando dominarme de alguna manera, como si quisiera ponerme bajo algún encantamiento o similar. Sonreía con superioridad, era obvio que su existencia no respetaría alguna otra.

"¿Qué trato?" dije lo más indiferente que hubiera podido llegar a ser.

"_Unetenos a la Organización, como el octavo miembro; podremos liberarte de aquella prisión en la cual te ha puesto el dios de dioses"_

En todo el tiempo en que habíamos hablado, me encontraba sentado acariciando las flores de mi reino mientras el viento hacia ondular el traje y mi cabello; aquellas palabras que había mencionado llamaron por completo mi atención, me puse de pie totalmente molesto, a punto de dar rienda suelta toda mi ira sobre esa persona.

"Vuelve a profanar el nombre de mi hermano, y verás de lo que soy capaz" dije a manera de amenaza.

_"No lo dudo" _dijo burlándose "_Pero no entiendo porque lo defiendes tanto, no te preguntas acaso por qué no te deja abandonar los campos Elíseos"_

[Cambio de Narrador]

Sin saber como, Moloch se encontraba abrazando a la única persona que habitaba esta zona del reino Helheim.

"Tu y yo somos similares en muchos aspectos" dijo el demonio "quizás no aceptes ahora, pero pronto vendrás a mí"

"Eres muy ingenuo" habló el otro muchacho, de cabello y ojos marrones "nunca traicionaría a mi hermano, es por las paz de los nueve mundos"

El intruso se retiró con algo de decepción en su rostro, sin embargo su mirada penetrante aun no desaparecería de su rostro.

"Aun la vacante esta disponible, Guardián de la Puerta de la Oscuridad"

Entonces desapareció en un vórtice oscuro, ningún rastro quedó después de eso más unas pequeñas flores que fueron ensombrecidas por el siniestro visitante, habían perdido todo su color y vida. Más solo fue necesario que el muchacho de cabello marrón las tocara con su mano derecha, devolviéndoles el resplandor que poseían y equilibrando el paraíso.

_Ryo _suspiró _¿En qué problemas estas metido ahora hermano?_

Moviendo su cabeza en negativa, olvido su encuentro con el intruso y sentándose nuevamente en el prado, vuelve a su vida pacífica y monótona. De hecho, el que Moloch hubiera invadido su recinto fue lo más divertido en muchos milenios; tal vez tendría que ver con lo recién ocurrido en Midgard, el mundo donde provenía.

Sonrió para sí, para entonces dedicarse a dormir.

* * *

Desperté.

Era una lástima no seguir soñando en ese mundo de fantasía, ahora tenía que seguir lidiando con su vida habitual; no es que fuera menos interesante.

Era doloroso, pero eso nos decía de algún modo que estamos vivos.

Por el momento me sumergí en la rutina de todas las mañanas, saludaba, se arreglaba, desayunaba, se despedía y salía a sus deberes cotidianos, lo cual implicaba la escuela.

Agradecía que hoy fuera un día más o menos normal, o eso aparentaba, una extraña neblina ascendía por los altos edificios, cubriendo el firmamento y reteniendo el paso de la luz solar; no parecía haber hueco ni punto débil entre la capa de nubosidad, le pareció extraño y entonces sintió un desagradable escalofrío.

Seguramente _él_ tendría que ver.

Tendría que hablar con Morpheus al respecto, solucionar las cosas antes de que se generaran problemas que no pudiera controlar sólo; la razón más importante no era involucrar a nadie, cuidar de quienes quería de verdad.

Sabía que estaba vivo porque las conexiones con ellos eran reales, no como los seres que habitaban su mundo de fantasía, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro.

Consciente de la decisión que había tomado, fue a su destino a ciegas mientras buscaba un futuro real.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Esta será una historia para complementar 'Digimon Tamers: Alpha Kai Omega', desarrollándose en un mundo más allá de la imaginación.

¿Qué podría pasar en la mente de un soñador? Aquí las aventuras del mundo de los sueños


End file.
